Interactive voice response (IVR) systems allow entities to interact with users, such as customers that call the entity, without using human operators. IVR systems may be used to collect preliminary information, such as account numbers, menu selections, and/or other information. The IVR systems may also dispense information based on inputs from the user. For example, an IVR system may provide a user with information about a bank account, such a balance, recent transactions details, and/or other information. Entities and users are able to perform many functions using IVR systems such as conduct banking functions, purchase goods and services, and perform other functions. This evolution has been fueled in part by improved voice recognition capabilities of the IVR systems.
Some entities may host their own IVR system while others may use a third party to provide some or all of the IVR system for the entity. Regardless of a configuration, the IVR systems (or other complementary systems) are typically isolated from one another for various reasons, one of which is an inherent competition between the various entities. Another reason is to increase security and privacy of users. Yet another reason is a difficulty in sharing information between entities when each entity has a unique system (e.g., legacy system, etc.) that is inflexible and cannot easily share information.
During user interactions with an entity using an IVR system and/or at an electronic site, the entity may be able to collect significant amounts of information from the user that may include preferences of the user, payment information, address information, and other user information. However, this information is often constrained to user interactions with the respective IVR system and/or electronic site.